


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch6

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [6]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261
Kudos: 1





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch6

**长点上机中学 风纪办公室──**

办公室中，出现了一副相当诡异的景象，一个穿着制服的少年正违反风纪的翘着二郎腿看着漫画，桌上堆满了漫画、小说以及杂志，还有零食。

这还不是最诡异的，最诡异的是，办公室周围聚集了四个长相相似，脸皆为土色，还有个一头咖啡色短发的少女，她们正热烈地大声喧闹着。

没错！他们的确在大声喧闹，她们口吐人言，与人类行动无差别，是个会动、会说话的土偶少女们，而他们之所以能这么做，与坐在办公椅上的少年息息相关。

少年名字叫海原，是长点上机中学的风纪委员长，同时也是一名异能者。  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

土偶妖怪之一坂坂，跑到海原面前邀功，「喂！老大！我刚刚办得不错吧！那个妖孽小白脸可吓坏了！你应该听听他的声音，抖得真的很好笑！活该！谁叫他不开眼去惹到一方通行...」

坂坂想着，上一次他们老大只是趁机捞点小好处，现在就变成了一方通行专属的劳工，而且还是免费的！

……唉！珍惜生命，远离一方通行，绝对是上上之策！

海原这时将目光转移到坂坂身上，面带微笑的赞许着：「干得不错！不过，如果是我的话，我会再多挖些内幕，让那家伙吓得连医药费都不敢收，这样钱都可以全部省下来，并且我还会想办法让那家伙双手捧着他的存款哭求我收下。」

四个土偶妖怪默默地在心里点了个赞，顺便对着他们的老大竖起了中指。

…..无耻.....简直是无耻的最高境界了，这世上，大概没有比他们家老大更腹黑的吧？！

然而这时，另一个土偶妖怪-琴琴，欲言又止的看着海原。

这让海原再度将目光从漫画中转移，一脸疑惑的问：「怎么了？！」

「老大，有件情报不知道要不要事先透漏给一方通行呢？....是关于刚刚那个妖孽小白脸的.......？」

「什么情报？」

「他跟老大一样是异能者。」

「什么？！那一方通行怎么....噢！对了！若是人类的异能者，只要不发动异能，其实与常人无异，察觉不出来的。」

除非是修真者那一类的，散发着特殊的气场才能感觉得出来。不过，法力高深的修真者，通常都有办法抹消自己的气息，让自己变得与常人无异。

海原思索了好一会儿，还是决定不要透漏给一方通行好了，特别是现在这时候，估计他和上条当麻正在回家的路上。

劫后余生的两人，感情一定更加温，可能正浓情蜜意着，如果自己这时打手机去煞风景.....估计他可能看不到明天的太阳了。

「没关系的，琴琴。以一方通行的能力，不要说一个异能者，就算来了一打异能者，对他来说都是小Case。」

毕竟....那家伙可是血族的皇族啊！而且，拥有千年难得一见的实力。

据消息指出，一方通行在不久前的能力测试中，击败了大多数已成年(20岁以上)甚至是破百岁的纯血贵族，令众血族叹为观止。

同时他们也觉得相当不可思议，因为，血族在成年时拥有『翼』，力量会大幅增长，与成年前的实力简直是天差地远。

所以，可以想象，当未成年者一方通行在众人面前，击败了这么多的成年的贵族时，会造成多大的轰动啊！甚至，在大家的默契中，早已把这件事纳入血族的不可思议传奇中了......。  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

实际上，海原猜的其实挺准的，上方二人确实在这个时间点，『浓情密意』中。

当两人并肩走出警局后，气氛相当压抑。这相当的不正常，而最根本的原因在于上条当麻，他始终沉默不语着，而这也让一方通行感到相当疑惑。

…..事情不是都解决了吗？为什么妖精反而心情更差呢？他多次想开口询问，不过始终想不到适当的问法而作罢。

最后，上条当麻停下了脚步，拉了拉一方通行的袖子，「学长！请你等一下，我有事要问你。」

一方通行默不作声的停下脚步，将疑惑的目光投向小学弟。

「学长！你....真的打算出尔反尔吗？」

「原来你在意的是这件事情吗？我只是吓唬希亚那家伙而已，怎么可能出尔反尔？我可是个说到做到的人啊！」

听了这话，上条当麻松了一口气。「那就先谢谢学长了！那个...这些钱就当我向你借的，我以后会慢慢还的。」

一方通行敷衍的回答「嗯！知道了！」

….要偿还的话用你的身体还有心来偿还！

想到这里，一方通行想起稍早时，在木瓜牛奶店的那个误会。很好！现在该是谈谈那件事的时候了吧？！

一方通行的身心这时又开始荡漾了起来，难以掩饰渴求的舔了舔唇，他偷偷的望了望四周环境，发现两人都是穿越着暗巷走….

呵呵！暗巷这种好地方，要是能把当麻小妖精给操了一顿，一定更有感觉！  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

然而，此时的单纯小学弟，根本没发现『危险』正向他逼近，他还沮丧地低头哀号着，「唉！今天我真是笨死了！搞不清楚状况就冲出去，闯下大祸了啊！好丢脸啊！」

一方通行淡淡地回答「没差啊！反正都用钱摆平了。」

上条当麻听到这句话，神情变得相当严肃的停下了脚步，而一方通行又再度地对他投以疑惑的目光。

「学长！请你不要有『钱是万能的』这种错误的观念，虽然没钱万万不能，但是这世上，不是每件事都能靠金钱来解决的！就拿这件事来说好了，如果今天你没有向那个老伯诚心的道歉，只是一味的想用外在的物质来摆平的话，我敢跟你打赌，就算你今天送他一架飞机他也不会高兴的！世界上，有许多比起金钱这种功利的东西，还要重要许多，懂吗？！」

......呃！他在做什么啊？！

朝一方通行激动的吼完这些话的上条当麻，随即在心里暴走了。

…..天啊！他刚刚到底在想什么啊？！他居然用训斥茵蒂克丝的口气去训斥学长....呜呜！.....其实，他这样的行为也不是很好，毕竟学长帮他解了围，而他居然吼学长！真不应该啊！

上条当麻有些不好意思地看向一方通行，正在心里思索着要怎么圆场让彼此有台阶下时，意外的看到一方通行的神色并没有一丝一毫的恼怒，笑吟吟地看着小学弟，柔和的眼神带着激赏。

「你说得很对！世界上不是所有的事物，都能用钱摆平，比如说感情，我就无法....用钱收服某个人的心。」

…..呵呵！收服上条当麻的难度，的确比他遇过的任何事，难上许多呢！不过，他势在必得！  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

尤其是看到刚刚他训斥自己时，那坚定的神色，配上背后的月光，如同披着轻纱的天真无邪的精灵，美的不可思议，更是让一方通行想加紧脚步将他弄到手。

…..好想抱他，好想咬他，想标记他，想狠狠地操/干/ 他，他想看到妖精浪荡的在自己身下扭腰起舞，想听到他嘴巴吐出动人的浪叫！

......上条当麻真的是一举一动都牵引着他的心，令自己迷恋他近乎疯狂的地步了，而现在，他忍不了了！

每当一方通行想要一步步的慢慢来，当麻这勾魂的妖精，就是会不断的消耗他的理智

上条当麻看见一方通行又目不转睛地盯着自己，又是用那意义不明的炽热眼神看着自己，他的心里又起了一股莫名的骚动！

那种骚动怎么说呢？！又是颤栗又是兴奋？！他都快分不清了....

他只知道，自己的心跳为此跳得好快好大声啊！....不行！这样会被听到的.....

他又情不自禁的拜倒在学长的魅力下了，那双宝石般的眼瞳，带着令人沉沦堕落的魅力，明明它的主人，是一个如同天使一般的人，然而这样矛盾的反差，却更让他对他更加着迷！  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

震耳的心跳，随之而来的便是全身的发热，比起任何时候，都还要不可控制。

上条当麻很敢肯定，自己就算在发情期时，反应也不会这么剧烈，这么令他难受，然而这还不是最糟糕的，身体的不对劲，更带出许多旖旎的念头，稍早前在包厢中，疯狂的想法又开始冒出，并且更加强烈！

这样的强烈感让上条当麻毫不怀疑，他下一刻，很可能就会『兽性大发』扑了上去。

…...噢！真的很想雌伏在学长的身下，或者骑在他身上扭腰放纵！.....真的是已经病得不清了呢！

想到这里，上条当麻情难自禁的咬了咬下唇，并害羞地躲开了一方通行的目光。

然而，一直盯着小学弟的一方通行又怎么没发现，对方这样含羞带怯的举动？！事实上，这个变态学长的最后一丝理智，正是被这样的美好风情所泯灭的！

一方通行不禁在心里暗骂了声：好啊！这一切都是你自找的！你这个诱人的妖精！  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

接着，学长一个箭步冲了上前，用略为强硬的力道，抬起害羞的小学弟的下巴，而上条当麻只来的及投以一个疑问的眼神，便被突如其来的吻给惊呆了。

…..学长在吻他？！他不是只想要与他玩玩吗？！只是玩玩的会接吻吗？！

发觉身下的小学弟走神的一方通行气笑了，他强迫自己从那美好的小嘴稍微抽离。

看着上条当麻微喘着气，不爽的抱怨：「你居然在这种时候给我分心？！」说完，便低下头继续品尝着。

然而，上条当麻却在此时不安分了起来，「等....等一下学长！...为什么.....你...你要....」

为什么要吻我？！你到底对我是怎么想的呢？！

这个问题的答案，固执的学弟是一定要得到！虽然他是个omega，虽然他爱惨了学长，然而对于感情思想相当保守的他，自然是希望自己与两情相悦的alpha在一起，被他标记，为他所有，甚至为他....诞下后代！

所以，他非常执着于答案，他就算再怎么迷恋学长，也断然不会想要成为他的玩物，如果他们两人之间不可能走在一起，那他宁愿心痛到死，也不会委屈自己的！

看着眼前的妖精那执着的眼神，一方通行大大的叹了口气。

…..果然，今天如果要尽兴的话，一定要把话讲清楚才行啊！只不过，告白这样的事，就算是由他来做还是挺让人难为情的呢！

然而没讲清楚，只怕当麻宁愿跟他拼命，也不会让他再进一步了吧，啧！怎么这么麻烦！

一方通行叹完气之后，他紧紧地按住了上条当麻的双肩，用那双迷人无比的红瞳直视着他，吐出了极为炽热的告白话语：「我想要你！想要的快疯了！从新生入学那天起，我就不停地被你吸引着、被你诱惑着！而现在，我再也忍受不了了！当麻！我要你！现在！」

上条当麻震憾着学长霸道的告白，他感受到对方是真诚的，可是有句话他还是要问：「但是，你之前说的那番话.....不是为了…为了讽刺我很不检点吗？」害他一直纠结着到现在呢！

「你就是因为这样，才不肯大方接受我的求爱吗？！...... 当麻！你听好！我，一方通行，今生今世唯一的伴侣，就是你！上条当麻！不会再有第二个人了！」

听到这样的宣言，上条当麻心里顿时涌起了一阵难以言喻的狂喜。太好了！美梦终于成真了！他跟学长，原来真的是互相喜欢着！

他随即对着一方通行回以甜甜一笑，并害羞的做出回应：「一方通行学长！我爱你！从第一眼开始......唔！」话还没说完，可爱的小学弟便被大灰狼学长再度急不可耐的以吻封缄。

火热的长舌，势如破竹的攻入当麻的檀口中，席卷一切般，舔过各处角落，一方通行直到自己的气息渲染其上，才以不容拒绝的姿态，卷起妖精那因为青涩而毫无动作的小舌，纠缠不休着。

渐渐的，情动的妖精也得了趣，小舌化被动为主动，与学长的舌在两人的口中，不停的追逐着、嬉戏着、拉扯着。

而在这缠绵的吻中，妖精再度彻底勾起了隐藏在深处，那属于Omega想被归属、被占有的本能，而这样的本能，又被爱火所催化，熊熊燃烧着，不可自拔，再也没有平息的可能，

于是，身为Omega的上条当麻，这一次在没有alpha信息素的影响下，遵照了自己的意愿，再度摆出了最柔软的姿态，向他心仪的alpha求爱着，就如同雌兽遇到了中意的雄兽，自动自发的伏在对方身下，恳求着对方与自己交配播种！

妖精学弟歪着头露出了颈子上的腺体，并害羞地看着自家的学长。

…..来吧！标记我吧！我迫不及待的想要成为你的Omega了！一方通行学长！

一方通行重重的咬了妖精的下唇，直到尝到了一丝血腥味，才结束了这狂野霸道的吻。接着，便粗暴的咬向那脆弱的后颈。

突然受到刺激的小学弟张大嘴巴，仰起头大声浪叫着：「啊啊啊！痛啊！……..」

由于腺体就这样被霸道的破开，被汹涌的灌入了强势而迷人的铃兰香，上条当麻感觉到自己的后颈一阵阵的刺痛外加苏麻感，他的身体就像是通了几百道、几千道的细小电流一样，麻痒不堪，后穴更是自动自发得淌出了淫液。

Omega的本能，总会先于它的主人的理智一步，自动做好准备，好投入AO的肉体交合，那是一场神圣的仪式，也是一场至高无上的欢愉，值得每个Omega的本能，热情的追求着的极乐体验！

感受到一股股的淫液，缓慢地从穴口流沿着大腿两侧滚滚流下，上条当麻为此脸红不已，「哈！....哈啊！我真是淫荡！.....」

一方通行邪媚的一笑，「这就害羞了？待会儿还有更加害羞的事，等着让你体验呢！」说完，再度吻上妖精那迷人的双唇。

『唔！.....嗯！.....嗯！.......唔唔！嗯！.....』此时的上条当麻，情动的呻吟着，迷离得看向一方通行的眼，眼中爱欲交织。他的双腿早已无力支撑，整个人早已瘫软在一方通行的怀中，媚态尽显。

他心中只有一个想法：学长！快干坏我吧！

过了许久，一方通行才恋恋不舍的退开了妖精的唇。

此时的当麻，正喘息不已，唇瓣经过刚刚的洗礼，艳红不堪，两颊早已泛起了诱人的酡红，也不知是因为缺氧还是因为羞的，在一方通行的眼中，这副姿态的小学弟艳丽不可方物。

而面对这样单纯无辜、又勾人的要命的妖精，一方通行又再度升起了调戏他的想法，「我说当麻！你来过情潮了吗？」

上条当麻顺从的回答着：「来过初潮了。」

一方通行笑得更加开心，「这样啊！所以我的当麻已经准备好了，能怀上我的孩子了！」说完，又更加色情的看着那瞬间脸红不已的小学弟！

…..等着吧！我的当麻！你以后等着为我生下一个又一个的孩子，谁叫我是这么着迷于你呢！

按照Omega那极高的生育能力来看，他把当麻日也操、夜也干的情况下，孩子一定会源源不绝的来的！

上条当麻恼羞的捶了捶一方通行，「学长！你真讨厌！」

一方通行坏心的俯下身来，轻咬着上条当麻的耳垂，「当麻！难道你不愿意怀上我的孩子吗？」

上条当麻急忙地回说：「不！我...我愿意的！我是....我是学长的Omega，想要....想要为学长生...生孩子！」呜呜！为什么这明明是天经地义的一句话，却这么令人感到色情呢！

想到这里，上条当麻情不自禁的摀住了通红的脸。

一方通行勾起嘴角，双手开始解开上条当麻衬衫的扣子，看着妖精诱人的胴体一点一滴展现在自己眼前，他的血色眼瞳也被欲念渲染的艳红似火。

舔着唇，变态学长发出轻声的，如恶魔般的诱惑：「我的当麻.....把裤子也脱了吧？！然后玩你的穴给我看！」

他就想看这个纯洁的人儿，抛开纯洁，深陷情欲不可自拔的模样。

上条当麻涨红着脸。「学长.......这.....我......做不到......」  
天啊！这实在太羞耻了！！！

之后，是一阵尴尬的沉默，等到小学弟察觉到不对劲时，学长已黯然的退开，转头闷闷地说：「当麻！说真的，你不用勉强自己来接受我这个怪胎，反正，我早已习惯别人对我的冷眼谩骂…..」

看到学长这样自贬着，上条当麻心痛的低吼「不要再说了！学长！我做给你看！」

学长！你什么要求我都答应....我就是想让你过得快乐….

说完，上条当麻快速的脱下自己的裤子还有内裤，用手指开始插着濡湿不堪的后穴。

「哈啊！....啊！........嗯！.......嗯啊！」急促的低喘着，手上的动作一刻也不停，

为了安慰心爱的学长，他还补充了一句：「哈！.....学长！.....你想要我.....哈！....做什么......哈啊！......我都会做......求你.....哈！不要难过.....啊哈！......」

「真的？！你要给我说话算话！」 郑重的宣布开战，转过头来的一方通行哪里有难过的神色，眼瞳闪烁着、嘴角勾起的接是得逞的笑意。

他连忙凑过来，对的心上人的锁骨一阵吸吻着，之后，将他的手腕往自己的獠牙上凑，张口咬下。

「呀啊！───哈啊！......哈啊！......」被咬的刺痛感，瞬间让妖精达到前所未有的高潮，前方火热的种子，与后穴激情喷发，整个下体，淫靡不堪！

然而更重要的是，此时当麻才发现自家学长，根本就不是人类！

「学长！....獠牙....你....你是血族！」用的是肯定句而非疑问句！

「是啊！我是血族！怕了吗？后悔了吗？」一方通行自嘲地笑着。

没想到，小学弟却一脸坚定地捧起学长的脸，害羞的轻吻了那两颗属于血族特征的獠牙，「不管学长是什么样子，你就是你，我就是喜欢着....这样的你。」

一方通行轻轻地闭上眼，接受着上条当麻温暖到极致的告白，接着，耐不住的低吼了声，搂住对方，獠牙刺入他的颈子。

上条当麻仰头媚叫着：「哈啊！.......啊！........」

双手环着爱人的颈，耳边响起的，是爱人的吸咬的『啧！啧』水声，身体清楚的感受到生命力逐渐被抽离的酥软感。

明明是一个可以被归类为残酷的狩猎仪式，明明沦为猎物的是自己，然而一切的一切，都让小学弟感到莫名的满足。

「........我爱你！......」他着魔似的再度轻喃着。

原来，深爱着一个人到了极致，真的愿意将自己的所有奉献给对方，包括自己的生命.........  
将獠牙抽出，一方通行满足的将嘴角残余的血舔掉，这样一脸餍足模样的学长，性感的要命，荡漾的小学弟着迷的轻喘着。

突然，一阵又一阵波涛汹涌的热浪，扩散至四肢百骸，一阵比一阵还要强烈，这让上条当麻感觉，下一刻他的身体大概要自燃了。

「啊！.......好热！.....学长！......哈啊！......啊！」怎么会这样？！他的身体好难过，他能感觉到他的下体快爆炸了，一股又一股像岩浆般的热流，一直汇积于下腹。

一方通行着迷的看着此时的妖精。

总是清澈的眼覆盖了一层欲雾，失神的望着他，面色潮红，小嘴不停的粗喘着，而小麦色的身躯，沁出了薄汗，比例均衡的身子上，渐渐透出肌肤的红润，看起来妖艳无比。

将眼神转移至下体，更是让他看的血脉喷张，只见妖精的右手卖力的，不自觉的套弄着变得火热无比的性具，一股又一股浓郁的精水不停流淌，后穴更是泥泞不堪，未经人事的紧致穴口，此时欢快的一缩一吸，彷佛饿到极点的嗷嗷待哺小兽一般，穴口不停流着淫水，如同为渴望饱餐一顿而流的口涎！  
  
「啊！.....啊！....学长！......啊啊！......哈！....啊！我的身体.....啊！好奇怪.....」小学弟无助地看着在一旁游刃有余的学长，求救着。

此时的一方通行，无视上条当麻的求救，他就像个蛰伏的猎者，静静地观赏着美味的猎物不停的挣扎。

挣扎呀挣扎.....越是想挣脱，却越跌入更深的深渊中。

满意的看见，他那一开始还会因为他一句调戏而感到羞耻不已的小学弟，此时此刻，在欲望的驱使下，将双腿张的大开，不停的剧烈摇晃着臀部，下身各处，欲液横流，小嘴更是一刻也没停的浪叫着。

表面无辜纯洁，内里却深藏着淫荡因子的妖精.....终于维持不住的褪下了纯洁的外衣.....彻底将自己的淫荡表露无遗....

这正是一方通行所乐见的....每当看着当麻毫无所觉的用着他的单纯诱惑他时，他就有着想毁掉他的单纯的渴望，用淫欲。

…........过于纯洁的东西，总是让人忍不住的想去玷污........

而现在，猎物早已失去挣扎的力气，该是开动的时候了。

一方通行褪下了衣服，拥着上条当麻，坏心的咬着他的耳垂并开口：「我刚刚咬你时注入了许多的毒液，现在已经发挥作用了，血族獠牙上的毒液可是最强效的催情药......让我们尽情的享受吧！」

听着心爱的学长如此无赖的说出让人吐血的话语，上条当麻现在却连吐血的闲情逸致都没有，他现在每分每秒都被欲火炙烤着，相当难受，只能发出无奈的抗议「...........学长！你太卑鄙了！......」

很好！原来吸血鬼都是这样的德行啊.......

此刻的一方通行，成功地为血族们缔造了『光辉』的种族形象──用下半身思考的卑鄙种族。

….....相信他的族民们要是知道了，一定各个痛哭流涕，至于是否是基于感动还是悲愤，这就不得而知了。

对于微弱的抵抗，一方通行根本不放在眼里(他只当是情趣)，他含住了那对被冷落已久的诱人果实，轻咬着，舌头不停的打着旋，另一边的果实，用手轻轻的挑弄，搓捏着，还恶意的用指尖抠抓，试图引起妖精的振颤，撩拨着他更为深层的情欲。

「嗯啊！！！！！............啊！......啊！」被毒液浸染着的身子敏感不已，上条当麻瞬间因为这一连串的刺激，达到了极致的高潮，仰着头激情浪叫，脑中一片空白。

回过神来的小学弟，看到了他的爱人已转移阵地的蹲下来，埋在他的下身中，舔弄着他的两腿，吸吮着那些淫液，弄得他脸上又是一片羞红，身体不停地轻颤着。

吞吃完那些香浓的精水后，一方通行感受着流淌于喉间的诱人骚味，觉得意犹未尽，二话不说的张嘴含着那制造精水的器物。

又是一轮激烈的快感直冲脑门，小学弟毫无抵抗的不停摇头淫叫着「呀啊！......学长！......好舒服啊！...啊！...啊！....啊！.....嗯啊！」

最后，又再度达到了第二波的高潮，无数淫液激射，射出的同时，一股异常浓郁的咖啡伴随着花香，充斥整个暗巷。

上条当麻发情了，他的发情期因为学长的种种挑逗，提前而来。

一方通行埋头贴着妖精的身体，浸淫着这让人疯狂的信息素，源源不绝的、让人沉醉不已的咖啡香味『好香啊！.......我的当麻！......你真是一个让我疯狂的妖精....』

一边闻着，一边掰开性感的臀瓣，长指淫玩着湿濡不堪的蜜穴。

而陷入发情期与毒液双重作用的身体，其敏感度根本不是平常的身体所能比，只是一根长指，就逼出了上条当麻激动的浪叫：「呀啊！！！学长......要....要」好想要更粗的那个捅进来啊！

此时的小学弟早已被情欲弄得不知天南地北，他微张的嘴流出了口涎，一双被欲雾浸染的眼睛更是淫媚的看着心爱的学长，「学长！好想要.....想要肉棒进来！求您了！」

看着妖精馋的要命的模样，一方通行『好心』的说「想要我满足你？！你可要好好表达清楚啊！」

上条当麻连忙点头，他无师自通地将大腿打到最开，两只手将臀瓣撑开，饥渴的小穴一览无遗。

他更不知羞耻的媚叫着：「啊啊！学长......求求你！把肉棒插进来吧！.....我的骚穴好饿！.....他要吃肉棒！.....求你了！.......我的情哥哥！求你用力干我吧！......」

唯恐对方丢下他不管，上条当麻豁出去，将他之前看的『怪怪的片子』中的话搬出来，只为博得学长的宠幸。

一方通行笑骂的说「真是淫荡！那些妓女都没你来的骚浪！」说完，他粗暴地抓起了上条当麻的双腿，让他环在他的腰上，接着一插到底，嵌入了生殖腔口。被充实的感觉如此美好，让当麻淫媚的大声浪叫「啊啊！───」

一方通行开始剧烈的律动了起来，挺进，退出，每一次的的深入，都重重的撞击着生殖腔口，酸疼中带着无比的快感，让当麻招架不住，只能无助的不停摇头浪叫「嗯啊！.....呀啊！.....啊啊！......轻一点啊！......嗯嗯啊！.....不行！.....会坏掉啊！......嗯啊！......哈啊啊！......哈啊！......」

「呼！不会......呼！坏掉的！.....要把那里脔开.....才能把我的精液灌进去啊.....让你怀上我的孩子！.......」真爽！果然性爱是一件美好的事！

难怪，从古至今，他们血族会如此的为性爱而疯狂！

这才初夜，一方通行就有种乐不思蜀的感觉了，他竟希望以后的每一刻，都能抱着妖精做这种销魂无比的事。

身处发情期的当麻，幻想着精液的美味，他着迷的舔着唇，开心的淫叫着「喔啊！....太棒了！......我要学长的精液......我的骚穴....嗯啊！.....好渴！.....求求学长.....把....嗯啊！....嗯嗯！.....灌进我的淫穴.....啊啊！.......」腰不自觉的的跟着节奏扭动，不停地应合着。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

撞击了好几百下，一时间，整个暗巷的啪啪啪与淫声浪语此起彼落，终于在某一刻，紧窄的生殖腔口被脔的投降了，大开着方便门，让一方通行的肉棒能更加的深入！

而这时，他觉得自己快要到极限了，躺倒在地上，并把当麻抱了起来，让他环坐在自己的腰上，咬着牙说着「亲爱的！夹紧一点！我要准备射了！」

说完，他两手紧抓着性感的臀丘，上下快速摆动着，而就着这个姿势，肉棒插的更深入，力道更大，。

上条当麻要为这一波波的快感浪潮给弄疯了，他被一方通行抽插的已神智不清，而现在，他感受到深埋在自己穴内的肉棒越涨越大，他知道对方的肉棒快要成结了，身为Omega繁衍的本能，让他飙出更多粗俗不堪的淫话，只为榨出更多的精液让他顺利怀上孩子。  
「嗯啊！.......啊啊啊！.....好棒！我要被学长干死了！.......呀啊啊！.....学长！.....啊啊！插的我好爽！......嗯嗯啊！.....以后.....都给学长脔.....哈啊！.....啊！嗯啊！......嗯嗯！啊！嗯啊！.....爽死了！.....老公！......嗯啊啊！.....你好大啊！.....干的我.....哈啊！....快不行了.....嗯啊！」

「......呼呼！想不想我.....常常.....这样操你的穴....呼啊！.......说啊！....呼！....」

「要！......啊嗯！我喜欢.....吃你的....肉棒....啊啊！.....学长插的我好....呀啊！快乐！.....好喜欢.....学长的精液.....啊啊啊！....求求学长.....嗯嗯！.....多脔干我的....浪穴！嗯嗯！.....」

一方通行听到这些毫无羞耻的淫话，再也把持不住了，他重重的撞了几下，便抱紧了妖精，将成结的肉棒埋至生殖腔最深处，浓郁且海量的精水，喷薄而出！

滚烫的精水，凶猛的灌遍了整个生殖腔，让期待了许久的生殖腔如天降甘霖般的激动，过于猛烈的快感让上条当麻深深地闭上了眼，仰头浪叫，『啊！───────』

此时此刻，这个勾魂得要命、名为上条当麻的Omega，终于被渴望他许久的变态学长，以强硬的姿态完全标记了，暗巷所充斥着的信息素，此时此刻为完美交融的花香咖啡味，纠缠不已，再无分开的可能。

爽到极致，看到妖精绷直的颈子有着说不出的美感，让一方通行又兽性大发，在灌精的同时，又将獠牙刺入的颈子中，贪婪的吮吸着美味的血液。

而上条当麻在忘情的浪叫后，因为激情与疲累，便双眼一黑，昏睡了过去。

拥着美好的小学弟做了好一番喘息后，一方通行才心满意足地抱起了他，施展了瞬移法术，移去了温室。

…..这才只是开端罢了，被完全勾起性欲的血族，只做一次是远远不够的！

接着，他又施展了另一个法术，一道道金色波纹在他眼前扩散开来。一方通行只说了句：「最近我忙着做爱！没空理你们！」说完，一阵法术闪光后，他便抱着上条当麻消失了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

血族国度‧国务院

只见会议中，与会的成员皆是血族中的纯血贵族，讲台上，站着一名银发青年，那是血族亲王兼摄政王──亚雷斯塔.克劳利。

而讲台的不远处，飘着一圈金色波纹，波纹中播放了一句话，那句话正是一方通行所说的话。

在场的贵族们接听得一清二楚，他们先是集体沉默，接着，开始大声欢呼起来〝太好啦！皇子终于有救了！、〝今天多打几圈麻将庆祝！〞、〝天啊！月之神有保佑！我们皇子终于发情了！〞.........

最后，由伟大的摄政王亚雷斯塔带队，带着众长老们前往A国的赌博大城，去庆祝。

…….终于懂得要繁衍后代的皇子，真的好令人感动啊！！！  
…………………………………………………..待续

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯小白兔般的学弟，依旧逃不过大灰狼学长的魔掌啊…..


End file.
